callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Persona Non Grata
Untitled In intro to this mission it is said that "there were Russians". Nikolai is Russian. I would expect his army (group of mercenaries or whatever) to be Russians. And yet, names of his soldiers are Czech not Russian. KD Czechs and Russians can have same last name. My last name has been used in America and I'm Brit so same logic applies here. And sign your posts for the love of N7. 15:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *No, no I must insist on this one, Russians and Czechs cannot have the same surnames. There is no comparison to be Brit or American whit the same surname. Because Americans are mainly of European descent about 70% and the rest of is of African, Latinoamerican and Asian descent. But for example an AfricanAmerican can have european last name, because in the past they were slaves and when freed they choose the last name of their former masters for gratitude etc. But when comparison the European nations this is not the same. For example Czechs last names Vanek, Strnad, Kolar, Gomulka and others cannot be confused with russian last names like Vorshevsky, Makarov, Borisov, Lenin, Anastasijev etc. Most of russian surnames end with -ov, -ev, -sky and -in!!! In contrary czechs surnames don`t, the diffrent are last names for females! So in Russia the male and female have ending -ov(a), -ev(a), -sky(-ska), -in(a) (a is for female diffrent spelling). But in Czech Republic male surnames like Vanek, Strnad, Kolar, Gomulka dosen`t end the same as russian surnames, do they!? The differencies is with female surnames in Czech Republik and also Slovakia, they also have ending with -eva, -ova, -ina. Like Vanek-ova, Strnad-ova, Kolar-ova, Gomulk-ova etc. I hope I cleared that out. Interesting the surnames Strnad and Kolar mentioned above are also very much present in Slovenia, I am from Slovenia, but here female last names doesn`t end like examples with czechs or russian surnames. Slovene women have the same surnames as men do! Makarov: How the... Makarov, at the end of MW2, was in hiding, so how the hell does his militia (presumably wiped out by Shadow Company in "The Enemy of My Enemy") resurge, and this time with Mi-28's and Mi-17's, along with significant numbers, even though the events of "Just Like Old Times", "Endgame", and "Persona Non Grata" take place within a few hours of each other? And Makarov helped Price, due to their common hatred of Shepherd, so why would he now want to kill Price if their common enemy is dead. Plus, how the hell would Makarov know if Shepherd was dead if its only been a few hours. :Don't you think you're overthinking/overanalysing this a little? Makarov tracked down Price, Soap and Nikolai in order to kill them - in regards to the story, that's all you need to know. The trivialities you pointed out aren't explained because they have nothing to do with the storyline. Sgt. S.S. 19:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) On this wiki page, it says that india declared war on russia after this mission but i never saw it happen. can someone give proof of these events? :Removed it, since it's likely just speculation. Sgt. S.S. 18:14, March 28, 2012 (UTC) *Makarov also led the whole Russian army in MW3. And no one can be sure that he had only that militia that was present in combat with Sahdow company, that was probably just one part of his many squadrons. : Enemies Wouldn't the enemies in the mission be Russian forces, not Inner Circle? They are not the same character models as the Inner Circle and are never referred to as such either. HighbornBEN10 02:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Inner Circle members do use different models in different missions, and im sure its the Inncer Circle, as Price/ Nikolia states that its Makarovs men. Qw3rty! 02:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) K, never noticed that. HighbornBEN10 00:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but the patchs on the side of their arms are the same as the russian military thus saying the enemies are part of the russia military THE ENEMIES ARE RUSSIAN SPECIAL FORCES lIKE THE GUY SAID ABOVE those enemies do not have the same characteristics as the inner circle. The patchs of red and the letters on the side of there arms says that they are part of the russian special forces and not inner circle explaining why they had a drone and mi28s and mi17s. By this time makrov allready took over the russian government and had orderd russian special forces be sent in :Excuse me? Makarov hadn't taken over the government by then. That happened when he kidnapped Vorshevsky, which happened after this mission. The enemies are Inner Circle members, period. Sgt. S.S. 20:03, June 17, 2012 (UTC) 'Enemies are russian army' My ? is how did makrov have any militia at allin mw3. In mw2 they were all wiped out so where does makrov get all this equipment? honestly I think those are russian special forces he did allready take over the government. makrov took over the russian government secretly it was all part of makrovs plan president vor cant pronounce his name didnt know about the cou till he was captured :What you "think" is irrelevant. Where's your proof that Makarov took over the government secretly? And his militia clearly wasn't wiped out, since you fight them in this mission, "Turbulence", "Stronghold" and "Dust to Dust". Makarov only took over the government and the armed forces when he kidnapped Vorshevsky, which happened two months after this mission. Ergo, the enemies are Inner Circle members, not Spetsnaz. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 09:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Enemies are russian commandos ' Actually These guys are russian commandos theres a spec ops mission where the same exact guys are in negoitiator and there called russian commandos even the picture of these guys says russian commandos so Sgt griggs you and For the soviet union are wrong. :Sorry, but Spec Ops doesn't count as canon. These guys are still Inner Circle members. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 09:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::And the Russian Army hadn't been taken over by Makarov at this point, so they would have no business hunting down former Russian Loyalists. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 10:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I agree with both of these two on the top. they are Russian Commandos send to kill the remaining members of the TF141 they dont have the same uniforms and equipement as the Inner Circle does. you can compare many picture of the Russian commandos and Inner circle men there is a difference no doubt on that. by the way didn't Shepherd say that the ultranationalist win the war ? maybe Makarov have some powerfull friends in the Russian army that want to help him to kill the 141 since Zakhaev is a hero for them... MG36 with less ammo In the starting room of the mission, a MG36 can be found with considerably less ammo per magazine than LMG:s usually have, only a bit more than the AK-47 or the M4A1. Should this be added to the trivia section? Villejh (talk) 17:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC)